


[Podfic of] Every Open Door

by exmanhater



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming of Age, Dirty Dancing AU, M/M, No One Puts Shane Madej in a Corner, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: It’s early on a bright mid-May morning when Shane Madej steps out of the car to begin the last real summer of his life.The year is 1963, he is twenty-two years old, and the summer’s stretched out like a promise in front of him: one last hurrah, before the desk waiting for him in his father’s office claims him.Or: the Dirty Dancing AU Shane Madej sort of a little bit asked for. ("A professional ballroom dancer…my stars!")
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic of] Every Open Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). Log in to view. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2ZpH6GY) [94 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2sYfs8a) [99 MB] **|** [no music MP3](http://bit.ly/2PWNEdc) [93 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 3:16:07

**Streaming:**  



End file.
